To measure the biodistribution and estimate the dosimetry of a simultaneously fluorinated and iodinated D2 dopamine receptor imaging agent (FIDA-2) that can be labeled with either F-18 for use with either PET or SPECT techniques. The study will determine the maximum dose of FIDA-2 that can be safely administered to healthy volunteers and still conform to Federal safety guidelines for research subjects.